Lune écarlate
by lyohranel
Summary: Lorsqu'une vampire de 500 ans arrivent chez les Cullens et Leur Demande de l'accueillir ils sont trés loin de se douter de Ce qui les attend et Elle qui cherchait un abris, ne se doutait pas Qu'elle Allait trouver la bien pire que ce Qu'elle fuyait
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_***-***-***_

_Mes paupières lourde sont ... Si lourde ... Et ce bleu au-dessus de ma tête. Cette Lumière azuré et soutenue Qui illumine ma vision. J'en oublierais presque le Sang Dans ma bouche. Et la douleur ... Cette douleur acide Qui sourde à mes oreilles ...__ Difficilement je respire, me semble-t-il. La Souffrance Parcours mes veines. C'Est une brûlure Insidieuse Qui mon parcours être. Elle partie de mon cou, sur la L'Ou m'a infligé cette blessure Dans improbables et se répand Chaque parcelle de mon corps. Je la envoyées, Comme Le Baiser mortel que Pourrait m'infliger des flammes. Mais pas N'a Ca d'importance, plus maintenant. _

_Le ciel accapare tous lun. esprit. Toute mes pensées. Un bleu sans début ni fin Qui Semble m'entourer de toute sa splendeur. Depuis quand n'avais-je plus Lève les yeux pour l'observateur? Pourquoi n'avais-je plus trouver le temps pour m'arrêter une seconde et me préoccuper de sa présence bienfaisante. C'est toujours au Prémices de la mort que l'on se rend compte de Ces petites choses Qui aurait mérité un peu plus de notre attention ..._

_Ah, j'ai si mal. Et mes paupière Sont Plomb du Porté à vif. Ma gorge N'est dans pas un état plus agréable, plaie purulente qui me donnerait presque envie de pleurer. Pourtant je n'en fais rien. Lun. Crie est bloqué en un hurlement muet alors que je ne Bouger peut. Je suppose que cela est que du A toute cette drogue qui court Dans mes veines encore ... Quel idiote, peut-être aurais-je poser une Appeler l'aide sans cela ... __Mais y at-il UNE SEULE personne Pouvant me sauver? Peut-on seulement cette douleur Arrêter? Je sais parfaitement que non. Le chemin que sur l'emprunter m'a fait de force est Une route sans retour possible ... C'est maintenant seule que je vais vivre mes derniers instants. Solitude dont l'unique compagne será un mal aux nuances rougeâtre ..._

_Pourtant ... _

_Pourtant, dans ma douleur sans fin, sous cet azur infini, il me semble apercevoir Quelque chose. Comme une lueur d'espoir. IL N'EST qu'artificiel, je le sais. Créer l'illusion vaine par la drogue. Malgré cela je mit accroche Comme Un naufragé à Pauvre fils radeau. L'opium Une forme bulle dans mon esprit. Une petite bulle de bien-être Qui aurait les couleurs pastels de L'Aurore. Là, je me recroquevillé, y PLI lun. Esprit, Le Tord Dans tout les sens pour Qu'il y entre en intégralité. Je crois perdre Une partie de mon Être dans ce labeur lourd. Une petite parcelle de moi-même que je NE PEUT Protéger de la douleur. Mais qu'importe me voilà sauvée ...__ C'est Ainsi Que Je meurs. Me semble-t-il. Et c'est toujours De la même manière que je reviens à la vie alors que la lune posent sur moi sa lumière laiteuse. Non que dis-je. Cette lune là à la couleur du sang: écarlate ...  
__Mes papillonnes paupière. Je bouge le bout des doigts et remue vaguement mon corps. Mes pupilles cramoisis devenu, je m'assois Avec une Facilité déconcertante Dans ce parterre d'herbe fraiche. C'est un incroyable monde que j'observe, Où le moindre détail me semble d'netteté Une improbable. Elle est loin derrière moi l'inconscience de la mort. Lun. aura Sommeil dernier été sans rêve, sans Abysse fond et sans lumière. __Mais quel importance! J'ai si soif alors que je me réveille dans mon statue de nouveau vampire. Bien sûr je ne le sais pas encore. Je ne le comprendrais Qu'à la fin de mon premier repas ..._

_Comme ça me parait loin maintenant, jours ce d**'aout** 1525 ... Comme la ma Terre, France natale.__ Comme ma vie. Comme ma mort et mes rêves ..._

_***-***-***_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

***-***-***

Le soleil se levait à peine sur la petite ville de Forkz mais ce n'est pas de derrière ces nuages gris qu'il aurait put réchauffer un peu ce début pluvieux de journée. J'observais, morose, ce ciel terne et sans couleur me demandant pourquoi exactement j'était venu ici. Une curiosité mal placée je suppose. Un besoin de renouveau et de piquant. Qu'importe, l'important était que le bleu vif d'un jour ensoleillé me manquait affreusement et que je regrettait déjà d'avoir quitté ma paisible retraite…Je marchais avec grâce sur le bêton inégale de la petite ville, évitant habillement les flaques d'eaux. Je m'amusais comme une folle à garder une allure _humaine_. Ayant vécu prés de cinquante ans loin de toute civilisation, ne m'approchant des hommes que pour me nourrir, j'avais finit par oublier comment l'on se conduisait devant les êtres mortels pour qu'il ne se doutent de rien. Ce petit jeux suffisait presque à me faire oublier ma morosité. Car je n'aimais pas du tout ce temps. Il m'enlevait mon passe temps préféré. Regarder, encore et encore, le bleu du ciel. Je pouvais passer des jours figées comme une statue, le regard perdue dans sa couleur soutenue. Et ce n'était pas à Forkz que je pourrais m'adonner à ce divertissement.

Enfin, tant pis… Je n'aurais qu'à courir plus au sud si je souhaitait vraiment m'étendre sous un ciel bleu et ensoleillé. Pour le moment, le plus important était de trouver ce que j'étais venu chercher dans cette petite ville… Si l'on m'aurait dit cent ans plus tôt ce que j'allais m'apprêter à faire je ne crois pas que je l'aurais cru mais quand bien même il n'y ais certainement que les idiots pour ne pas changer d'avis. Levant les yeux vers le bâtiment scolaire j'avais laisser un sourire naitre sur mon visage. Le lycée de Forkz était comme la ville qui la logeait, gris et mouillé. Mais je n'en n'avait cure. Dedans se trouvait ce que je cherchais. Et je l'espérais sincèrement, une réponse à plus de deux cent ans d'existence…Tant de temps. Tant d'année. Je n'étais pourtant pas la plus vieille de mon espèce. Et pourtant… Pourtant j'étais déjà fatigué. J'avais tout fait, tout vue. J'avais tuer. Été humaine, dans une autre vie. Et maintenant alors que le monde était devenu si vaste, je me perdais dans cette contrée vide de tout intérêt. Enfin, vide jusqu'à un point…

Je parcourus sans me départir de mon sourire le parking du lycée. J'avançais doucement, prudemment. Je n'étais pas souvent prudente. Mais cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas été entouré d'autant d'être humain. Je respirais lentement, humant leur parfum, m'assurant que ma soif n'allait pas me faire faire quelque chose de stupide. Il n'était pas temps que je fiche tout en l'air alors que je venais à peine d'arriver.

Les êtres humains tournaient la tête sur mon passage. Je savais parfaitement la fascination naturel que je provoquais chez eux. Mais je ne leur accordais aucun regard. J'avais bien plus important à faire. Je me félicitais d'avoir penser à prendre ses lunettes de soleil sur mon dernier repas. Même si elles n'étaient pas le plus discret accoutrement sous cette pluie battante, c'était toujours mieux que mes pupilles encore rougeoyante.

Le hall de l'établissement était fortement éclairé et je me rendit compte qu'un endroit fermé rendait les odeurs plus fortes. Je préféra donc retenir complètement ma respiration. Je me faufilais entre les humains prenant garde à n'effleurer leur peau à aucun moment. Je craignais, je l'avoue, que ce contact me fasse perdre le contrôle. Je n'arrivais pas encore à croire qu'un des miens est put résister à la tentation alors que le sang de sa proie avait parait-il pour lui le plus doux des parfums. Jamais encore un humain ne m'avait fait cette effet. Ils se ressemblaient tous pour moi et même si j'avais besoin de m'en abreuver, cela n'avait jamais été pour moi source d'un plaisir intense. Je comptait la dessus pour que ma petite expérience aboutisse. Le sang était pour moi comme un bon repas mais qui ne m'aurais pas fait goûter mille merveille. Espérons que tenter un nouveau régime ne me ferais pas revoir cette avis à la hausse…

Je m'arrêtais enfin devant une porte et reprenant prudemment ma respiration, je me félicitais à ce que les odeurs environnante n'éveillent aucune soif chez moi. L'âge m'aidait surement à ce grand contrôle. La porte était grande ouverte et des éclats de voix me parvenait de l'intérieur. Les élèves étaient encore bien indisciplinés ce qui me rassura sur l'idée que leur professeur n'était pas encore arrivé. Je pouvais donc entré sans m'inquiéter. J'eu pourtant un instant d'hésitation. Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir dire? Je n'avais pas trop réfléchis à cette partie de mon expérience pour le moment. Retrouvé la personne que je cherchais avait été pour l'instant la plus grande de mes préoccupation. Je savais parfaitement que j'aurais put aller directement voir le chef de cette improbable famille mais ma curiosité était trop grande. Si l'on me refusait la porte du clan et que je repartais bredouille je voulais au moins avoir la chance de la rencontré et m'assurer de mes propres yeux qu'elle avait une existence tangible.

Enfin de compte je pénétrais dans la salle de classe sans trop savoir ce que j'allais dire. Tout les regards se tournèrent vers moi et un silence de plomb s'installa. Je ne put m'empêcher de sourire trop heureuse de l'effet que je faisais. Pour qui me prenaient-ils? Je n'avais certainement pas l'air assez âgées pour être un professeur. Peut-être une nouvelle élève et j'avoue que je comptait beaucoup sur cette possibilité si mon plan fonctionnait. Ainsi je pourrais tester en temps réelle ma capacité de contrôle.

Mon regard se posa tout de suite sur la personne qui avait occupé tout mon esprit ses derniers temps. Son regard chocolat se posa sur moi alors que de long cheveux châtains au reflet cuivre et ondulé tombait sur ses reins. Sa peau fine et adamantine rappelait incontestablement son origine vampirique. Et pourtant…

Je restais une seconde estomaqué. Je m'attendais presque à ceux qu'elle ne soit pas ce qu'on disait d'elle. Et pourtant…

Elle s'était levée lorsqu'elle m'avait vue son visage fermé par la méfiance. L'humain à côté d'elle eu alors une réaction étrange. Non content de ne pas m'observer avec la fascination de ses compères, il s'était à son tour levé et avait eu pour la jeune vampire un geste protecteur complètement déplacer quand on considérait que ce n'était certainement pas lui qui allait me mettre en danger. Il avait de grand yeux au couleur incertaine. Le bleu profond et clair se mélangeait à un mordoré au nuance verte pâle. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa manière de me regarder qui me fit penser qu'il savait parfaitement qui j'étais. Je me mordillais la lèvre inférieur inspirant par la même occasion. Son musque puissant me frappa de plein fouet et il me fallut toute ma volonté pour ne pas vaciller. Il y avait quelque chose de sucré amer dans son odeur qui me perdait complètement. Cette être humain n'était pas normal…

Je détournais le regard, trop troublé. Je forcit mon esprit à me détacher de ce jeune idiot sans trop réussir. J'avais plus important à faire. Bien plus important. Je retint de nouveau ma respiration et accueilli le soulagement d'un air purifié. La jeune fille n'avait pas bougé ses traits fin figée dans une mimique défensive qui n'altérait en rien sa grande beauté. Il était temps d'agir. De mettre en place la première pierre de mon expérience.

« - Bonjours. »

Mon accents français encore reconnaissable me dérangea une nouvelle fois. J'aurais préféré le faire disparaitre.

« - Mon nom est Angélique Je viens en amie. J'aurais besoin de ton aide et je voulais savoir s'il m'était possible de te voler quelque minute de ton temps. »

D'une voix si basse que seul son ouï surdéveloppé puisse l'entendre j'ajoutais:

« - Je n'ais en aucun cas prévu de chasser sur ses terres. C'est même tout le contraire. »

Son visage se détendit. A peine. Le regard interrogateur qu'elle posa sur son compagnon humain me déstabilisa une nouvelle fois. Je me faisais violence pour ne pas le regarder mais le fait qu'elle demande clairement son avis me semblait simplement surréaliste. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune beauté et la certitude qu'une parole silencieuse était passé entre ses deux là me plongea un peu plus dans l'incompréhension. La réponse de la vampire me rassura tout du moins:

« - Si c'est important au point de venir me déranger en cour, je veux bien. Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous êtes venu me voir moi.

« - Je ne voulais pas déranger votre famille vois-tu.

- Pas trop mais bon. »

Elle attrapa son sac sur le sol et d'un geste presque instantanée, son comparse l'imita. Je levai un sourcil dubitatif et celui-ci me répondit d'une voix moqueuse au intonation velouté:

« - Là où va Ness je vais aussi »

Je n'eu pas le cœur à refusé. Voulant caché mon trouble je me détournais et ne vérifiait même pas qu'il me suivait. J'entendit vaguement la célèbre Renesmée s'excuser auprès de ses camarades qui promirent de la couvrir auprès de leur professeur.

Nous sortîmes à une allure humaine qui commençais à me peser. L'humain derrière mon dos me dérangeait. Il me semblait être une menace que je ne pouvais saisir et mon instinct me poussait à une prudence qui me semblait au premier abord inutile. Nous nous éloignèrent rapidement du petit lycée de Forkz et trouvèrent rapidement un lieu où le bois commençait à reprendre ses droits et où nous aurions toute les chances de discuté. Je restais silencieuse. La présence de l'être humain me troublait. Comment pouvais parler librement avec sa présence. Renesmée dut deviner la raison de mon silence car elle répondit elle-même à ma question muette:

« - Ne vous préoccuper pas de la présence de Joshua. Il n'a pas vraiment l'air de ce qu'il est. Il s'est tout des vampires et lorsqu'il vous a vu il a tout de suite sût qui vous étiez. Non je ne m'étendrais pas sur le sujet, ce n'est pas mon rôle de toute manière. »

Elle m'avait coupé toute possibilité d'interrogation mais je tut ma curiosité. Je n'était pas là pour ça de toute manière mais prenais conscience que j'étais encore loin de connaitre tout les secrets du clan Cullen.

« - Que voulez vous alors? »

Revenir à mon premier sujet de préoccupation m'aida un peu à oublier la présence de _Joshua_ même si ça manière de me regarder était toujours aussi dérangeante. La jeune fille croisa les bras, attendant une réponse de ma part. Je n'eu pas le temps de la lui donner. De personne arrivèrent devant elle sautant des hautes branches des arbres et la protégeant alors que de leur poitrine sortait un grondement défensif. Je les reconnurent tout de suite. Edward et Isabella Cullen se tenait devant moi prêt à protéger leur enfant. Je n'aurais enfin de compte pas à attendre plus longtemps pour parler avec le clan Cullen. Autour de moi ils apparaissaient les uns après les autres pour défendre un membre de leur famille.

J'allais devoir agir avec prudence si je ne voulais pas finir démembrer et brûler…

***-***-***


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

***-***-***

Isabella était belle. Aussi belle que pouvait l'être sa fille. Son mari était une force sauvage en cette instant et le loup qui grognait maintenant au pied de Renesmée devait sans aucun doute être le loup-garou Jacob. Je ne m'attendais pas à en voir un de si tôt.

« - Que veux-tu! »

Le grondement d'Edward Cullen ne me fit pas peur. Etre entouré d'autant d'ennemie pas plus. Je devais certainement être trop blasée pour cela mais que dire de plus… Je lui fit le sourire le plus rassurant que j'avais dans mon répertoire et répondit d'une voix calme et posée:

« - Le menu végétarien rien de plus. »

Cela n'eu pas l'air de le prendre de cour. Mes pensées avaient du le renseigner sur mes intentions. Ce ne fut pas le cas de la plupart des vampires présent. Carlisle Cullen apparu dans mon champs de vision et posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son fils.

« - Si c'est la vérité, expliquez moi pourquoi vous êtes allé à la rencontre de ma petite fille.

- Simple curiosité personnel. »

Je préférais être sincère. De toute manière le mensonge n'avait jamais été une de mes grandes qualités.

« - Je voulais voir de mes propres yeux si elle était réelle. Je n'aurais pas dut je le sais mais franchement si c'était à refaire je ne m'en dérangerais pas. En plus je n'ais rien fait qui puisse mérité une attaque de votre part. »

Cela n'avait pas l'air d'être l'avis de la plus part des membres de la famille. Jusqu'à ce qu'une petite brunette entre en scène en tout cas. Alice compris-je immédiatement.

« - Nous sommes désolé de notre méfiance mais je ne comprend pas bien comment je ne peux pas lire l'avenir avec vous dans les parages. Ce n'est que le trou qui c'est produit dans l'avenir de Ness qui m'a fait comprendre que quelque chose clochait. Une tel chose ne m'était jamais arrivé sur un vampire. »

Je ne put m'empêcher de sourire.

« - Je ne suis pas n'importe qu'elle vampire. Mais qu'importe mes intentions ne sont pas mauvaise. Vous devez bien le savoir Edward. »

Il me répondit par un grognement que son père calma d'une pression sur son épaule.

« - Si vous voulez vraiment essayer de ne plus boire de sang humain, je vous en félicite, commença-t-il, mais vous devez comprendre notre position. Et puis je suis sur que nos cousins dans le nord vous accueillerais bien plus facilement que nous.

- Mon expérience comporte qu'elle soit faite à votre contact. »

Le médecin fronça les sourcils. Son fils répondit à ma place

« - Elle voit toute cette histoire comme une grande expérience scientifique dont elle serais le propre sujet. C'est… ridicule. »

Lentement j'avais retiré mes lunettes de soleil dévoilant mon regard nourrit de sang humain.

« - Certainement mais je m'ennuis. Et puis à mon âge il faut bien tenter de nouvelle chose. C'est soit ça soit pourrir dans un coin. Je ne suis pas comme les Volturis ou d'autre, pas aussi vielle qu'eux mais certainement beaucoup plus que vous. Pensez bien ce que vous voulez de ma manière de penser, je ne changerais pas pour autant. Et si ce nouveau régime alimentaire ne me convient pas alors je m'en irais simplement. C'est une promesse solennel. »

Celui qui intervint alors me plongea de nouveau dans le trouble comme à chaque fois que cette idiot ouvrait la bouche:

« - Elle est sincère, affirma Joshua d'une voix atone. Elle ne touchera pas un humain sur notre territoire. »

_Notre_ territoire? Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne voulais pas comprendre. Cet humain n'aurais pas du être là.

« - Il a beaucoup plus sa place parmi nous que vous pour l'instant, fit remarquer Edward.

- Je m'en fiche. »

C'était un mensonge, il le savait mais il ne m'en fit pas la remarque. J'avais gagner. Le regard de mes interlocuteurs me le prouvaient. Il allaient me laisser une chance. Enfin peut-être. Avant cela il y aurait certainement un conseil de famille dans lequel je ne pensais pas être convié.

Carlisle parla très bas à l'oreille d'Edward de tel que je ne puisse pas comprendre ce qu'il lui disait. Il se tourna vers sa fille et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il invita alors l'être humain à grimper sur son dos et sans qu'aucun autre mot ne soit prononcer ils avait tout trois disparue entre les arbres. Bella se tourna vers moi son visage adamantin d'une neutralité qui cachait certainement sa profonde nervosité.

« - Que vous vouliez changer de régime alimentaire c'est votre affaire mais n'approchez plus ma fille. »

La menace sous jacente à ces paroles étaient claire. Je me contentais donc d'hocher la tête ne voulant pas accentuer sa colère. Cela n'avait peut-être pas été très intelligent d'accosté ainsi celle qui ces derniers temps attisait toute les convoitises dans le monde des vampires. Mais je saurais leur prouver que je n'avais pas de mauvaise intention.

En quelque seconde à peine il ne resta plus autour de moi que le chef de la famille Cullen et Alice. J'étais heureuse de pouvoir enfin les rencontrer en vrais. J'avais tant entendu parler d'eux. Beaucoup les prenaient pour des fous mais presque autant étaient fasciner par la réussite de leur entreprise. J'était peut-être un peu de ceux-là. En tout cas ils étaient exactement comme je les avaient imaginer et leur prunelle d'onyx m'intriguait au plus au point.

« - J'aimerais savoir comment vous contactez. Je ne peux pas me permettre de vous laissez nous suivre pour le moment. Nous allons réfléchir à votre proposition et en discuter entre nous.

- Je resterais dans le coin et viendrais à vous ce soir. Cela vous laisse-t-il assez de temps? »

Carlisle jeta un regard en biais à Alice. D'un simple hochement de tête Alice répondit à la question silencieuse de son père. Celui-ci se tourna de nouveau vers moi:

« - Qu'il en soit ainsi. Rendez-vous ici à la tombé de la nuit. »

Je me contentais de sourire me demandant sincèrement ce que j'allais faire de cette journée. Moins d'une seconde plus tard j'étais complètement seule. Un frisson parcouru mon échine. J'avais réussit le premier contact. Maintenant tout dépendait d'eux. Je taisais profondément en moi mes véritables désirs les cachant plus encore que je ne l'avais fait pour qu'Edward n'en prenne pas conscience. Avais-je des remords? Non pas vraiment. Je faisais ce que j'avais à faire pour survivre…

Je me détournais de la petite foret, ne me dirigeait pas vers le lycée ni même vers la ville en elle-même. A la vitesse incroyable des vampires je courais parmi les arbres, ombres fantomatique que même le monde animale n'avait pas le temps de saisir.

Ma direction ce fit instinctivement. Je savais parfaitement où je voulais aller. Je n'avais aucune envie de me nourrir mon dernier repas m'ayant parfaitement suffit. Non, je voulais la seule chose qui arrivait presque à raviver mon âme…

Je dut courir ainsi pendant plusieurs heure jusqu'à ce que je laisse complètement derrière moi la nuage bas qui recouvrait la petite ville de Forkz. Finalement je m'arrêtais au milieu d'une clairière nimbé de soleil. Au dessus de ma tête le bleu infini du ciel formait un couvre-chef infini et rassurant. M'allongeant, je soupirais d'aise heureuse de retrouver cette magnifique étendu alors que ma peau adamantine brillait de mille feux sous les rayons de l'astre solaire. Je repensais à tout ce qui m'avais mener jusqu'ici. A cette nouvelle qui m'avait sortie de mon retrait. A cette espoir futile de retrouver un semblant de vie…

J'espérais tant de cette _futile expérience_. Je savais que je ne devais pas pourtant trop y croire. Car tout était contre moi. Mais malgré cela…

Mon regard se porta très haut dans le ciel et je me sentie partir. J'étais bien, sereine. Quoi qui puisse m'arriver maintenant, je m'en fichais. J'avais le bleu du ciel avec moi et c'était là tout ce qui m'importait.

Dans le silence de ce début de journée je commençais à chantonner. Une vielle contine française que me chantait souvent ma mère.

Un soupire. Un murmure. La journée serais paisible tant qu'aucun des nuages qui menaçaient mon horizon ne venaient obstruer le bleu de mon ciel…

***-***-***


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

***-***-***

_La lune à prit une teinte rougeâtre. Ecarlate. Le sang coule le long de ma bouche dans un long filament qui meurt à la commissure de mon cou. Ma victime se débat dans mes bras de pierre. Mais elle ne peut rien n'y faire c'est comme une araignée ayant prit sa proie dans ses filets, il n'y a aucun échappatoire...__Je ne ressens pas vraiment le plaisir qu'on m'a promis. Juste le soulagement que l'on a après avoir bu un verre d'eau lorsque l'on a soif. Mais ce plaisir vif, cette jouissance étourdissante me reste étrangère. Le corps contre moi perd ses forces. Les gémissements et les pleures cessent peu à peu. Il tombe à mes pieds tel un pantin désarticuler. Je le regarde et dans mes yeux se reflète la lumière écarlate de la lune…_

J'ouvris les yeux. Le ciel avait prit une teinte rougit alors que le soleil commençait à peine à se coucher. Venais-je de rêver? Je savais cela impossible pour la simple raison que les êtres de mon espèce ne peuvent pas dormir. Et pourtant voilà que je recommençait à revivre mes souvenirs comme dans un songe. Je préférais ne pas trop y penser. Depuis longtemps j'avais accepter cette bizarrerie chez moi que je ne pouvais de toute manière pas effacer. De plus ce n'était pas vraiment dormir. C'était plus comme rentrer dans une sorte de transe qui vous coupe de la réalité pendant un certain temps. Mais je n'appréciait pas trop l'expérience parce qu'elle me rappelait non seulement des mauvais souvenirs qui n'avait aujourd'hui plus aucune importance, mais surtout parce qu'elle me rendait vulnérable. Heureusement pour moi elle n'arrivait que lorsque j'étais complètement seule et loin de toute autre vie.

Je me levais avec souplesse et étirait mes membres par réflexe. Je n'étais de toute manière pas le moins du monde incommodé d'être resté toute la journée allongée sur le sol. Une des joies d'être un vampire je suppose.

Il était temps pour moi de me mettre en route. Je devais faire vite si je ne voulais pas manquer mon rendez vous. Je savais que ce que j'avais mis quatre heure à parcourir le matin même je devrais le faire en deux pour arriver à temps. Mais quand bien même, je m'en savais tout à fait capable.

Je partais donc dans un sprint plus rapide encore que la veille. Mes pied touchait à peine le sol, le vent fouettait à mon visage mais ne dérangeait en rien ma vision. La vitesse vivifiait mon être m'apportant presque autant de plaisir que lorsque j'observais le ciel. Les arbres n'étaient que des ombres que ma rétine avait à peine le temps d'identifier. Je ne connaissait aucun vampire capable de me battre à ce jeux là. J'étais d'une rapidité bien supérieur à la moyenne. Je savais qu'Edward Cullen aussi était très rapide et me demandait lequel de nous deux gagneraient à la course. Je plaçait dans un coin de mon esprit cette idée et me dit qu'il serait intéressant de le défier.

J'arrivais au point de rendez-vous juste à temps, à tel point que la famille Cullen et moi arrivèrent au même moment dans la petite clairière non loin du lycée de Forkz. Je n'étais pas essoufflé le moins du monde et encore moins fatigué. Je me sentais fraiche et à l'aise, ayant presque oublier cette mauvaise réminiscence qui m'avait visiter deux heures plus tôt. Je remarquais très vite que le clan Cullen n'était pas au complet et cela ne m'étonna pas. Isabella et sa fille. Esmée la compagne de Carlisle et Rosalie. Edward me jeta un regard torve plein de frustration. Il n'avait pas l'air très content et j'avoue que cela me remonta le moral. Emmet, le vampire au allure de joueur de catch, se tenait prêt de lui un sourire moqueur au lèvre. Je saurais le faire disparaitre de son visage…

Et bien entendu Carlisle accompagné d'Alice mais aussi de Jasper. Le regard qu'il me posait était calme et calculateur. Il évaluait certainement le degré de risque pour que je retourne ma veste. Je l'apprécia tout de suite…

La personne près de lui me laissa par contre dans un désarroi que je ne compris pas. Peut-être parce qu'encore une fois, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il faisait là. Pas plus que ce regard énigmatique qu'il jetait sur moi. Un malaise naquit au fond de mon être et je détournais les yeux de ce garçon. J'aurais voulu qu'il disparaisse, sa présence me semblant complètement incongrue. Tout du moins j'essayais de m'en convaincre et de ne pas voir qu'au fond il réveillait quelque chose en moi de douloureux. Je ne voulais pas comprendre. Je n'étais pas prête pour cela.

Je me tournais donc vers Carlisle pour ne surtout pas penser une seconde de plus à lui.

« - Alors quel est votre réponse? »

Je ne voulais pas tourner autour du pot. J'étais soudain très pressé d'avoir une réponse. J'étais fatigué de courir dans tout les sens. Je ne rêvais que d'une chose, m'asseoir quelque part et ne pas avoir à me relever.

« - Nous acceptons de vous aidez mais à quelques conditions.

- Je vous écoutes.

- Vous n'approcherez les humains que lorsque nous serons sûre que vous n'êtes plus pour eux une source de danger. De plus Renesmée restera de son côté et si vous lui portez une attention qui nous semble inapproprié, vous devrez accepter de vous en aller sans causer plus de problème. »

Leur demande ne m'étonnait guère mais je le regrettais un peu car la fille d'Isabella et Edward m'intriguait vraiment. Je n'avais réellement aucune arrière pensée (pour une fois). Je voulais comprendre comment son existence était possible et peut-être grâce à cela mieux comprendre la mienne.

Le regard que posa sur moi Edward Cullen était sûrement le moins agressif et le plus compréhensif qu'il m'ais portée depuis notre première rencontre.

« - Beaucoup pense comme vous au début mais nous avons vite appris à voir l'avidité que pouvait cacher de tel pensée.

- Je comprend. »

Et j'étais sincère. En fait je crois que je comprenais un peu ce que pouvait ressentir cette jeune fille… Cette pensée fit se froncer les sourcils d'Edward mais il ne fit aucune remarque.

« - Très bien, en concluais-je, je vous remercie de votre hospitalité.

- N'allez pas trop vite en besogne » affirma soudain Alice qui était resté silencieuse depuis le début de la conversation.

Elle avança vers moi et je vit Jasper la suivre comme s'il était une ombre protectrice.

« - Avant de vous laisser entrer dans notre maison, continua la jeune fille, je dois comprendre pourquoi je ne peux voir votre avenir. »

Aïe, question piège. Que répondre à cela? Mon hésitation ne passa pas inaperçue et mon regard coula instinctivement vers celui de Joshua comme si celui-ci avais cette réponse tant recherché. Quel idée saugrenue…

Je préférais enfin de compte misée pour la sincérité.

« - Je ne le sais pas vraiment. Certaine chose en moi diffère des vampires normaux mais je n'ais pas d'explication par apport à cela. Edward, vous pouvez lire mes pensées mais votre sœur ne peut accéder à mon avenir. Je ne connais pas la raison de cela. Et les seuls qui pourraient me donner hypothétiquement une réponse ne font pas partie de mes grands amis. »

Pas que j'en ais un seul en fait…

« - Je suppose que vous parlez des Volturis… »

Entendre ce nom me fit frissonner.

« - C'est exact… »

Je ne m'étanchais pas sur le sujet. Je n'en avais aucune envie. Alice et Edward se consultèrent du regard avant de se tourner vers Joshua. Encore lui…

« - Elle ne ment pas. Mais elle ne nous à pas tout dit. Je crois qu'elle ne nous veut pas du mal et ça me parait le plus important. De toute manière elle a accepter nos conditions._ »_

Cette fois-ci je ne réussis pas à me contenir. Sa présence m'était beaucoup trop dérangeante pour que cela soit normal et j'avais besoin de mettre enfin au clair qui était ce type.

« - Et comment peux-tu savoir ça? Je n'ais pas l'habitude qu'un petit humain face mon portrait psychologique_._ »

Le sourire qui s'afficha sur son visage me glaça au sens littéral du terme. Il s'approcha de moi et je restais pétrifié comme une petite fille apeurée.

« - Tu l'ais encore. Une petite pleurnicharde. Tu ne sais rien de moi alors ne vas pas croire que je ne serais pas capable de te remettre à ta place si tu m'en donnais l'occasion. J'étais pour que l'on t'envoie balader mais les Cullen sont ainsi, ils ne peuvent refuser un appel au secours. Mais sache une chose, Angélique de Montauban, elle est bien loin derrière toi la rassurante cour de François Ier et je t'empêcherais de te servir de ma nouvelle famille comme d'un bouclier. Ne te crois pas la plus vieille ici. Tu as encore bien des choses à apprendre… »

C'est un regard millénaire qui c'était posée sur moi. Une lueur sans âge au fond de sa pupille. Il savait qui j'étais … Cette idée me terrifia. Il avait parler si bas et si rapidement que j'étais sûr d'être la seule à avoir entendu sa tirade. Une manière de parler qui n'était habituellement utiliser que par les vampires…

Il se détourna de moi me laissant seule avec mon désarrois essayant en vain d'oublier l'éclat écarlate qu'avait prit le regard du jeune homme. Le reste de la famille Cullen était resté silencieuse et personne ne fit de remarque. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs siècles je me sentie réellement seule…

« - Suivez nous. »

La vois de Carlisle avait été neutre comme si rien ne venait de se produire. Je ne comprenais pas leur indifférence. N'avait-il pas remarquer ce qui venait de se produire avec Joshua. Je me tournais vers Edward mais lui non plus n'avais aucune réaction. Une peur insidieuse se répandit dans mes membres alors que un à un les Cullen disparaissait dans les fourrées. Comme la première fois Edward prit Joshua sur son dos et je fut rassuré de le voir s'éloigner de moi. Il ne resta à la fin plus que Carlisle et Alice. La jeune fille disparue en premier, très vite suivie du chef de famille. Je n'eu qu'une seconde d'hésitation avant de le suivre. De toute manière qui que soit réellement ce Joshua, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de m'accrocher à la famille Cullen. Il était ma seule défense face au Volturis et ceux là me faisait bien plus peur que cet étrange être humain…

***-***-***


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

***-***-***

La villa des Cullen brillaient d'une sérénité lunaire. Je ne put m'empêcher de me sentir rassurer à l'approche de ce bâtiment. Il représentait à mes yeux tout ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un refuge. Le premier vraiment sûre que je connaissait depuis ma seconde naissance. J'espérais aussi pouvoir me sentir en réel sécurité pour la première fois. Je traversais le parc et juste avant cela le petit ruisseau qui coupait la propriété en quelque enjambés à peine. J'arrivais donc la première sur le seuil de la villa et regrettait tout de suite de mettre laisser emporté. Mon escorte me rejoignit presque aussitôt bien entendu, mais le léger froncement de sourcil d'Alice était assez éloquent. Elle venait certainement de prendre conscience que j'étais plus rapide qu'eux tous réunit. J'aurais préféré garder mes capacités pour moi pour le moment. Je ne voulais pas quand cas de fuite ils sachent que je pouvais facilement les distancer. Tant pis. Quand bien même tenteraient-ils de me couper la route, j'étais passer mettre dans l'art de la fuite…

Je laissais Carlisle Cullen entré en premier et Alice m'invita à la précéder. Le pièce dans laquelle je pénétrais respirait la même sérénité malgré la tension que je pouvais lire sur tout les visages. Toute la famille était réunit pour m'attendre, il ne manquait que l'incroyable Renesmée et cet humain Joshua, chose dont je n'allais certainement pas me plaindre. Mes pupilles cramoisie devait pleinement contrasté avec l'onyx des leurs et j'espérais que cette différence s'effacerait assez rapidement. Plus rapidement je leur prouverais mes bonnes intentions, plus vite mon séjour ici se ferais plus facilement.

Esmée s'approcha de moi en souriant. C'était peut-être bien la seule dans cette pièce à ne pas retenir son mécontentement. Je l'apprécias tout de suite, au premier regard que je posais sur elle. C'était plus fort que moi mais elle me rappelait ma propre mère, elle dégageait la même aura. Mais c'était il y avait si longtemps que je tentais de réfréner ce sentiment. Il y avait des siècles que je n'avais ni plus mère ou famille. Et malgré mon besoin pressant de me protéger derrière ce clan atypique, je savais que je ne devais pas m'illusionner avec la possibilité plus qu'improbable qu'il pourrait devenir pour moi une famille de substitution.

« - Je suis heureuse que la famille est accepter votre venue, affirma-t-elle en toute sincérité, quelqu'un souhaitant prendre part à notre façon de vivre sera toujours le bienvenu. Surtout s'il nous demande son aide. »

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être gênée devant cette petite tirade. Je cherchais en vain quelque chose à dire qui ne paraisse pas creux mais la seule réponse que j'arrivais à trouver me semblait bien fade devant tant de chaleur:

« - Merci beaucoup, murmurais-je du bout des lèvres. »

Le sourire chaleureux d'Esmée s'agrandit un peu et elle m'invita à la suivre.

« - Je vais vous montrer la chambre dans laquelle nous vous avons installé. Je sais que nous ne dormons pas mais nous considérons important d'avoir un lieu dans lequel on puisse se réfugier si nous voulons un peu de solitude. »

Je me contentais d'hocher la tête et la suivait dans les escaliers. Aucun des autres membres de la famille ne fit mine de me souhaiter la bienvenue, ce qui ne m'étonna guère. Enfin, c'est ce que je cru d'abord car Alice nous suivit à l'étage.

La chambre que l'on m'avait attribuer était certainement une sorte de chambre d'amis. Un canapé, une bibliothèque, une télé et une lecteur dvd. Ce fut plus fort que moi mais je restais estomaqué par tant de confort. Je ne voyais pas trop en quoi tant de confort avait sa place dans un repère de vampire. Mais bon d'un autre point de vue c'était la première fois que je voyais tant de vampire en un même endroit. Excepté les Volturis bien entendu. Leur mention fit monté dans mon dos un frisson d'horreur.

J'avais l'impression soudaine d'avoir été plongé dans de l'eau glaciale. Pas que ce soit une sensation que je connaisse depuis que j'étais devenu un monstre, mais c'était un souvenir certes vague mais assez désagréable pour que je puisse me permettre la comparaison.

J'allais m'asseoir sur le canapé, le regard vide, et observait mon reflet dans l'écran noir du téléviseur. On devinait à peine ma longue chevelure éden qui ondulait à la perfection jusqu'aux bas de mes reins. Mon teint d'albâtre, mes pupilles cramoisie et la douce rougeur de mes lèvres: pour qui savait les reconnaitre j'étais un vampire, c'était incontestable. J'avais conscience de mon incroyable beauté, de ma grâce et de ma « _perfection_ ». Et pourtant, pourtant…

Je fermais le yeux et repensais au ciel de mon enfance. A ces paysages vallonné, ces grandes forêts, ces champs… Pourquoi repenser à ce genre de chose dans un moment pareil? Je n'avais pas la réponse et si j'avais encore put pleurer, des sillons salées aurait parcourue mes joues.

« Ça ne va pas? »

Je rouvrais les yeux et voyait qu'Esmée et Alice me regardait avec inquiétude. J'avais complètement oublié leur présence et ne put empêcher la gêne qui devait se lire sur mon visage.

« - Bien sûr. »

Mon sourire était un peu trop forcée à mon gout.

« - Je redescend. Je vous laisse vous installé. »

Esmée m'accorda un dernier sourire et disparue. Alice elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle devait attendre quelque chose de ma part. Je ne savais pas quoi et me mura dans le silence. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre:

« - Ils faut leur laisser le temps d'accepter ta présence, murmura la jeune fille en souriant, sa voix chantante carillonnant avec douceur dans mes oreilles. Bella a peur que tu ne t'intéresses qu'à Renesmée et que tes intentions ne soit pas celle que tu prétend.

- Je ne mentirais pas. Cette jeune fille m'intrigue au plus haut point. Mais je ne suis pas là pour elle. Je veux sincèrement changer de mode de vie. »

Je ne mentais pas. Je taisais simplement des intentions plus profonde. Plus urgente.

« - Très bien. Je te crois. Nous partirons chasser ce soir. Tu pourras venir avec nous. Je te préviens tout de suite. Ça ne vas pas être facile. Il faut vraiment être motivé pour y arriver.

- Je le suis.

- Alors il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir. »

Elle s'en alla à son tour, me laissant seule. Le silence s'étira autour de moi comme un miasme empoisonné. Que devais-je faire maintenant? J'avais réussit à rejoindre les Cullen mais j'étais encore loin de pouvoir prétendre à la sécurité que je recherchais auprès d'eux. Et dès qu'Ils sauront où j'étais allé me réfugier… Je ne voulais même pas y penser…

« - Ils te mettrons en pièce, ça ne fait aucun doute. »

Je me levais et me retournais le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il était là, à l'embrasure de la porte et me jetais une nouvelle fois ce regards énigmatique que je ne pouvais comprendre. Ni ne le voulais…

« - Je n'ais rien à te dire. »

Joshua afficha un sourire contraint. Il n'avait rien de sincère.

« - C'est bien dommage.

- Qui es-tu? »

Seul le silence me répondit. Je sentit une colère profonde et incontrôlable me broyer les entrailles.

« - Je n'ais pas peur de toi! Si je le voulais je pourrais te démembrer sur la seconde.

- C'Est-ce que tu crois… »

Je restais pétrifié. Incapable d'avoir la moindre réaction. La colère laissa insidieusement place à la peur. Non, que dis-je, à une terreur sans fin.

« - Que… Que me veux tu?

- Rien. Rien de plus que ce que demanderais toute personne normale. Ne pas faire de mal à sa famille… »

Voilà une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Je ne sus pas quoi répondre face à tant de sincérité dans le regard. Il tenait vraiment au Cullen. Mais qui était-il? Cette question commençait à devenir une obsession. J'avais besoin d'avoir une réponse. Tout de suite.

Je m'approchait de lui, muer par un besoin si profond que je ne le comprenais pas. Les yeux du jeune homme me semblait soudain plus mordoré que bleu, comme des paillettes qui se serait soudain étaler dans toute sa pupille. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Une nuance plus sombre ce lisait dans ce regard. Une couleur qui allait et venait derrière la palette doré et verte pâle. Un reflet pourpre qui donnait à son regard des allures démoniaques. J'étais terrifiée. Mais tout aussi fasciner. Je ne comprenais pas comment, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais un lien avec lui. Quelque chose nous unissais que je ne pouvais saisir. Et c'était cela qui me terrifiait le plus.

« - Je ne veux pas de mal au Cullen, avais-je finit par dire. »

Je trouvais le tond de ma voix mal assuré alors que celui qui se tenait devant moi me semblait soudain si grand, si puissant. Et si menaçant…Je ne me rappelais que trop bien la manière dont il m'avait parlé. Il était dangereux. Et pourtant.

« - Qu'es-tu »

La question avait franchit mes lèvres plus vite que ma pensée. Son visage s'était durcit, son regard devenant pendant un quart de seconde celui d'un prédateur sanguinaire. Je reculais sous l'effet du choc. Avec une rapidité qu'il n'avait rien d'humain il se trouva si proche de moi que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage de pierre. Mon estomac se révulsa face à ma frayeur. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur depuis que j'étais devenue vampire. Je ne nous savait même pas capable d'avoir encore une réaction si… humaine.

Il posa sa main sur ma joue. Elle était froide. J'étais incapable de bougé. Hypnotisé par son regard qui avait complètement changé de couleur. Ces pupilles était pourpre. La couleur semblait danser, comme si elle était aussi liquide qu'un ruisseau. Jamais je n'avais vu une telle chose.

« - Je suis le croquemitaine, avais-t-il alors affirmé d'une voix caverneuse. On aurait dit la voix d'un mort. Tu crois pouvoir me tuer, petit vampire, mais les vampire j'en fais mon encas. Alors ne pense même pas à faire du mal à Renesmée ou au autre, car je te mettrais en pièce. »

Et là il fit la chose la plus improbable et la plus inattendue qui soit. L'espace qui séparait nos visages disparue et il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce baiser n'eu rien d'agréable. C'était une brûlure et elle me rappela la morsure de celui qui avait fait de moi une damnée. Il ne dura que quelque seconde mais resta marqué en moi comme la marque d'un fer rouge. Sans que je ne comprenne comment il se tenait de nouveau à l'embrasure de la porte, comme si rien ne venait de se passer.

« - Maintenant, où que tu ailles, quoi que tu fasses, je te retrouverais. Tu es ma proie et si tu ne fais pas ce que je veux, tu le regretteras amèrement. »

Il se détourna près à disparaitre dans l'ombre du couloir alors que mes lèvres brûlait encore, comme mise à vif. Je n'avais toujours pas bouger qu'il s'était retourner et me jeta un regard menaçant. La couleur pourpre de ses yeux avait disparue. Il était redevenu cet être humain insignifiant. Mais ce n'était qu'un masque, une façade:

« - Et n'essaye pas de dire quoi que ce soit à Edward. Tes pensées non pas plus de secret pour lui que pour moi. Pour les protéger, pour la protéger, je serais près à mettre ce monde à feu et à sang. Alors soit intelligente et fait profil bas. »

Et il disparue me laissant seule avec mon désarrois. Si j'avais put pleurer je crois que je me serais écrouler sur le sol prise de spasme alors que rien n'aurait put tarir mes sanglots. J'étais terrifié. Horrifié.

Une question me traversa alors: il avait dit être le croquemitaine. Mais alors cela voulait-il dire qu'il était ce monstre dont les humains avait si peur dans leur enfance? Mais c'était impossible. Ce genre de monstre là n'existait pas! Mais après tout, le commun des mortels pensaient la même chose des vampire. Et j'étais la preuve vivante qu'ils étaient dans le faux…

***-***-***


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

***-***-***

Le soir vint plus vite que je ne m'y attendais. Je n'avais pas quitté la chambre qu'on m'avait alloué et avait eu beau retourner mon altercation avec Joshua dans tout les sens, je ne savais quoi pensée de ce qu'il m'avait dit. Il était claire maintenant qu'il n'était pas un être humain normal. Je me demandais même s'il était humain. Dans l'havre de sécurité que j'avais trouver il était une épée de Damoclès au dessus de ma tête. Et pour ajouter à mon tourment, je commençais à avoir faim. Je sentais cette gêne habituel, comme si j'avais la gorge trop sèche. Je savais que bientôt elle se transformerait en brûlure. Mais le pire dans tout ça c'était _son_ odeur. Je la sentais à l'autre côté de la maison. Elle était devenu tout d'un coup un élixir que je désirais plus que tout. Jamais je n'avais ressentit un tel besoin de m'abreuver au cou d'un humain. Était-ce parce que justement il ne l'était pas. Ou m'avait il fait quelque chose de plus grave que je ne le soupçonnait en m'embrassant. De toute manière quelque soit la raison, la réalité restait la même. Le sang de Joshua commençait à m'obséder. Je ne pensais pas devoir faire fasse à un tel besoin. Jamais encore le sang humain ne m'avait à ce point attirer. Mais Joshua n'était _pas_ humain. Un frisson d'horreur me parcourue à cet idée. J'entendais encore la voix devenu caverneuse du jeune homme résonner dans mes oreilles.

« _Je suis le croquemitaine._ »

C'était incompréhensible. Tout ce qui touchait de prés ou de loin à cet humain si dangereux était incompréhensible…

Mais je me savais assez forte pour résister. J'avais confiance en mes capacité. Cette chasse se passerait à merveille. Elle devait _obligatoirement_ bien se passer. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Car si je ne m'intégrais pas, si mon expérience n'aboutissait pas, je n'aurais plus qu'à tenter la dernière expérience possible: la mort…

Il était prés de 21h quand Alice vint me chercher, le sourire au lèvre. Tout le monde m'attendait en bas, nous allions commencer la chasse. Elle m'annonça que nous partirions vers le nord, en direction du Canada dans un endroit sans humain. Personne ne voulait que je rencontre un randonneur alors que mon esprit était complètement tourné vers une proie à prendre en chasse. Et j'étais complètement d'accord avec eux, mieux valait être prudent car dans ce genre de moment notre instinct de tueur était poussé à son paroxysme.

Je restais distante envers Alice, l'esprit préoccupé par l'odeur alléchante que je sentais venir de Joshua. Parler de chasse accentuait l'effet que son sang avait sur moi. J'essayais du mieux que je pouvais de cacher ce sentiment. Surtout sachant qu'Edward Cullen pourrait lire dans mes pensées et que de son côté Jasper avait la capacité de lire dans mes sentiments. Je ne voulais que personne ne comprennent le trouble qui m'habitait. Personne ne devait apprendre, non plus, ce qui c'était passé avec Joshua.

« _Je suis le croquemitaine._ »

Cette phrase résonna avec tant de force en moi que je senties une peur immense m'envahir. Je devais repousser ce sentiment, l'enfouir au plus profond de moi et le cacher aux Cullen. Joshua m'avait menacer s'ils apprenaient quoi que ce soit. Et mon instinct me disait clairement de ne pas le contrarier. Jamais je n'avais eu aussi peur. Enfin, pas depuis ma rencontre avec les Volturis et le début de mon enfer personnel.

Je suivais Alice dans les escaliers pour aller au salon et décidait de ne penser qu'à une chose: au bleu du ciel. Je visualisais intérieurement cette étendue apaisante et me sentait un peu mieux. Edward fronça les sourcils, certainement étonné par le contenue de mes pensées. Je n'en avais cure. Qu'il en conclue ce qu'il voulait, un ciel bleu c'était ce dont j'avais le plus besoin en cet instant.

Mon regard s'accrocha alors sur deux yeux noires emplies de colère et de méfiance. Une horrible odeur de chien mouillé me frappa les narines et je fronçais le nez, dégoutée. Une partie de moi pourtant fut soulagée. Ce détestable relent canin avait recouvert l'odeur alléchante du _croquemitaine_. Je me sentais soudain incroyablement soulagée.

Le garçon qui se tenait devant moi était improbablement grand et dégingandé. Il ne portait qu'un short élimé et des baskets. Son torse puissant laissait voir une puissante musculature alors que sa peau et ses traits étaient incontestablement d'origine indienne. Je fis immédiatement le rapprochement avec ce qu'on m'avait raconter et le loup que j'avais rencontré la veille. Cette odeur ne me trompait pas.

« - _Un Quilleute. Un modificateur. Un loup. _»

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être intrigué. On aurait vraiment dit un humain, deux jambes, deux bras, une tête… Et _ça_ pouvait devenir un loup. Incroyable.

« - Dites à cette suceuse de sang d'arrêter de me fixer! »

Je levais un sourcil étonné. Et _c_'était même capable de parler! Prodigieux. Edward pouffa a côté du modificateur.

« - Quoi!, s'énerva le chien puant, qu'est-ce qui te fait rire!

- Elle est impressionné que tu saches parler Jacob. »

Le visage du chien pouilleux devint rouge de colère.

« - Pour qui tu te prend, sang froid! Tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici alors je ne te permettrais pas de m'insulter! »

Je descendais les dernières marches qui me séparait du modificateur et le gratifia du sourire le plus faussement contrit que j'avais à mon répertoire:

« - Ce n'était en rien mon intention, affirmais-je d'une voix suave, je suis juste intrigué. C'est la première fois que je rencontre des modificateurs. Et j'avoues que je ne comprend pas comment on à put vous prendre pour des enfants de la lune. Si les vampires ici présent en avait déjà vue, il aurait tout de suite compris la différence.

- Expliquez vous, intervint Carlisle soudain intéressé, je n'en ais moi-même jamais vue.

- Les enfants de la lune n'ont pas la même odeur, elle était bien plus horrible. Plus… persistante. Et leur yeux. Lorsque nous nous approchions, leur yeux devenaient ceux de loup. C'était une réaction qu'ils ne pouvaient quasiment pas contrôler. A part les plus ancien et les plus puissants bien entendu.

- Vraiment c'est incroyable! »

Le regard de Carlisle c'était illuminé.

« - Pas tant que ça, temporisais-je, je ne les ais jamais beaucoup aimée. Ils étaient… »

Je cherchais mes mots, hésitant sur le terme à utiliser:

« - D'une nature rancunière. Et ils nous détestaient. Oh, la plupart des vampires les haïssaient aussi mais personnellement je me fichais complètement d'eux. Ça n'en à pas empêcher d'essayer de me tuer. Mais je leur ais très gentiment rendu la monnaie de leur pièce… »

Jacob lâcha un grognement. Je me tournais vers lui étonné par tant de rancœur dans le regard.

« - Tu te sent concerné par ce qui leur ais arrivés, compris-je alors. Tu n'en as aucun besoin. Toi et les tiens non rien à voir avec les loup-garou crois moi. On m'a raconté que vous aviez pour but de protégé le genre humain. Crois moi, les vampires sont des tueurs, mais les enfants de la Lune n'étaient pas plus prévenant envers les êtres humains… »

Un frisson me parcouru et pendant quelques secondes me revint en mémoire des réminiscences des plus macabres. Edward me jeta un regard horrifié mais ne fit aucune remarque. Un silence gênée s'installa. Et c'est à ce moment là que décidèrent d'apparaitre Renesmée et Joshua. J'obligeais mes pensées à ce bloquer sur un ciel bleu et sans nuage et me rapprochait imperceptiblement du modificateur pour que son odeur nauséabonde soit la seule à préoccuper ma narine. Juste derrière les deux nouveaux arrivant apparu Bella clairement contrarier. Mais je n'y accordait qu'un intérêt passager trop préoccuper par le regard scrutateur que me lançait Joshua. Il lisait en moi, compris-je horrifié. Je commençais légèrement à en avoir assez de ses gens qui se permettait de violer l'intimité de mes pensées!

Mais je n'eu pas le temps de m'insurger (chose que je n'aurais put faire de toute manière) car Renesmée vint vers moi en tendant la main. Tous dans la pièce se tendirent à l'extrêmes, Jacob lâcha un grondement de mécontentement alors qu'Isabella était déjà prés de sa fille, une mains sur son épaule pour la ramener en arrière.

Je levais un sourcil, regardant la main tendu vers moi mais sans la saisir.

« - Faisons les salutations dans les règles. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de le faire correctement la dernière fois. Bonjours, moi c'est Renesmée. »

J'hésitait, jetant un regard autour de moi. Esmée et Carlisle souriait, tout comme Alice. Jasper juste derrière elle, me fixait alors que Rosalie ne se jetait pas sur moi pour la simple raison qu'Emet, l'armoire à glace, la retenait. Enfin il y avait Edward, impassible, Jacob fulminant et Bella… inquiète. Profondément inquiète. Je me demandais quelle mauvaise surprise ils avaient tous vécu pour être à ce point protecteur envers la jeune fille. Et comment quelqu'un comme Joshua avait réussit à s'intégrer dans ce petit cercle bien fermé. D'ailleurs, comment réagissait-il, mon croquemitaine national?

Et bien il ne semblait pas réagir. Son visage était aussi impassible qu'aurait put l'être celui d'une statue antique. Son regard perçant fixé sur moi, il attendait les mains croisé dans le dos. Un frisson d'horreur me parcouru. Je détournais le regard et finit par prendre la main que me tendait la jeune fille.

« - Enchanté, je m'appelle Angélique.

- Et bien, j'espère que tout se passera bien pour toi.

- Je ferais tout pour cela. »

J'étais plus déterminé que jamais. Renesmée me sourit et se tournant vers sa mère, elle toucha sa mains. Les yeux d'Isabella papillonnèrent et malgré une moue dubitative et se tournant vers moi, affirma:

« - Bienvenu. »

Son accueil était tendu mais cela me toucha. Sans que je comprenne trop pourquoi, j'avais une grande estime pour cette femme qui, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant même parmi les mortels, avait sut tenir tête au Volturis. Son courage forçait le respect.

« - Merci. Vraiment. »

Edward s'approcha d'elle et lui susurra quelque chose à l'oreille si bat que même mon ouï vampirique ne me permis pas de l'entendre. La surprise ce peint sur le visage de la jeune fille et se tournant vers moi, elle ajouta sur un ton radoucit:

« - Ce n'est pas une question de courage. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Ecoute, je ne te fais toujours pas confiance, mais si tu nous prouves que tes intentions sont réellement honorable, alors tout se passera bien et ton séjour ici n'en sera que plus bénéfique, pour toi comme pour nous. »

L'atmosphère générale devint plus détendu, comme si tout le clan attendait cette acceptation de Bella. Je me contentais d'hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment, et gardait pour Edward la pensée net et tranchante « _Sort de ma tête!_ » Il eu un petit rire mais n'eu pas l'air d'accéder à ma demande. Tant pis je ne pouvais rien y faire et recommençait, comme une vengeance personnelle, à me concentrer sur un ciel bleu et sans nuage.

« - Bon et si on partait à cette chasse avant que je meures d'ennuis. »

La boutade venait de l'armoire à glace, Emet. Les vampires rigolèrent, Rosalie se contenta d'esquisser un vague sourire. Ce fut le déclic et en quelque minute tout le monde fut prés à partir. Comme Alice me l'avait dit, Renesmée, Bella et Jacob restait dans la villa. Joshua avec eux. C'était tout aussi mieux. Mieux valait que cet humain ne soit pas là si je partais en chasse… Je n'aurais alors pas put me retenir et me serait abreuver à son cou avec un plaisir que je ne pensais pas pouvoir ressentir avec du sang.

Alors que je suivais les autres dehors, et passais à côté de lui (un peu trop très à mon gout d'ailleurs) j'entendis sa voix. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche et que cette voix j'étais la seule à l'entendre car elle résonnait dans ma tête…

« _Si quelqu'un doit boire le sang de l'autre, fait attention à ce que ce ne soit pas toi qui devienne la victime…_ »

Je me tournais vivement vers lui et en regardant son regard devenu un instant pourpre, je me demandais à quoi pensais-t-il quand il avait dit être le croquemitaine. Et si la réponse était beaucoup plus simple que je ne le croyais, même si elle impliquait quelque chose de complètement impensable…

Son regard repris sa myriade de couleur habituel et un sourire cynique au lèvre, il se détourna allant parler à Renesmée comme si de rien était. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour me reprendre et la peur au ventre, je sortie de la maison. C'est avec un soulagement infini que je suivis les autres dans leur course entre les arbres. Il fallait que je mette le plus de distance possible entre moi et cet humain. Il fallait que je trouve une solution, que je me protège. Car, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Joshua me voulait du mal. Aussi absurde que cela puisse être…

***-***-***


End file.
